Hells Angels
by O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O
Summary: Bodies were scattered over the obliterated stadium. Shrieks and cries pierced the air as people started to awaken, although some didn’t and never would… Six professional teams discover the world of the after life. KaiOC TalaOC R
1. Chapter 1: The wall of fire

**Hells Angels**

_I recently watched 'Little Nicky' and thought it was really good, so I decided to do a beyblade fic based on it but with a completely different story line and characters etc... Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of their characters, only my added in ones bla bla bla (this goes for the whole story and I'm only writing it once!!)_

**Chapter 1**

Bodies were scattered over the obliterated stadium. Shrieks and cries pierced the air as people started to awaken, although some didn't and never would...

All the Bladebreakers could see were flames and smoke until they were thrown roughly onto the ground. They groaned as they awakened and surveyed their surroundings. As they looked around, they noticed that mostly everything was blood red. There many stalagmites and stalactites looming around them and many ancient buildings as they looked in the distance. There were crowds of people surrounding them, each going in groups with, well the only word they could think for them was 'demons'. A demon sat on a chair which was exceedingly high and was shouting out instructions as to where people where to go. They turned around and saw a huge wall of fire where various people came flying through.

"Where are we?" Tyson exclaimed getting up and rubbing his head.

"Dunno," Said a cheerful voice behind them. The remaining Bladebreakers got up and turned around to find the Majestics, minus Oliver, standing there.

"Hey!" Max said surprised. "Do you know why we're here?"

"No idea, all can I remember is the Bey Stadium exploding and then being chucked through a wall of fire..." Enrique, frowning as if in thought.

"Yeah it's weird, that's all I can remember too." Ray joined in. "Where's Oliver?"

The three Majestics shrugged before asking: "Where's Kenny and that girl?"

"Hey yeah, where are they?" Tyson asked scratching his head.

They all shrugged or had lost expressions on their faces until they heard a booming voice.

"Would the Bladebreakers and the Majestics come here." (remember, they're in hell so he wouldn't say please now would he? lol)

The teams all followed the voice and stopped when they reached the demon on the very high chair.

"This is Helga, your guide and she will be showing you to your trainers." The demon said curtly. They looked over and saw a very skinny woman who resembled a cat. She had cat ears, extremely long and pointed fingernails and a long bushy tail.

"Follow me," Helga said briskly and she started to walk along the cobbled street towards a huge castle. They all walked in awe as they proceeded on to the castle, Helga was quite amused at their expressions and smirked.

"Hurry up, Lucifer hasn't got all day." She snapped and showed them inside.

They were shown into a vast room, which looked more like a lounge, with leather sofas and table lamps. It was dimly lit and again, it was mainly red.

"I see they finally arrived," Said an amused voice. The teams snapped their heads towards the source of the voice and saw a middle aged man with horns, a red tail and a black goatee sitting in the throne in the centre of the room.

"Sorry we are late sir, but these two groups were separated from the others." Helga said bowing in apology.

"Never mind, never mind. I'd like to introduce you to your fellow workers." Lucifer (a.k.a. The Devil) said silkily. "But I believe you have already had the pleasure of meeting so there will be no need to do it again."

The two teams looked over and saw the White Tigers, Demolition Boys, All Starz and the Saint Shields lounging on the sofas.

"Sit." Lucifer said gesturing towards the sofas. The Bladebreakers sat on one sofa and the Majestics on another.

"I suppose you would like to know where you are? Yes, well you are currently in hell. There was an explosion in the stadium where you all were and most of you were sent to hell. Only three were sent to heaven, which I am glad to see."

The teams looked around trying to find out who had been sent to heaven before turning their attention back to Lucifer.

"You have all been sent to hell for different reasons, although some are the same." He added looking over at the Demolition Boys who all smirked proudly. "Anyway, you have all been called here as I have heard that you were the best beyblading teams among the living and I would like you all to battle for me. In a matter of months there will be a tournament held and I would be very pleased if you were to represent me."

He finished and looked around the teams who were gaping at him. "I'm glad to see you are all up for the challenge. Now, to meet your trainers." He turned slightly and waved his arm behind him and beckoned the four teens to come forward. The bladers hadn't noticed anyone else present in the room as they were listening so intently to Lucifer.

"Let me introduce you to my children: Adramelech, Orthon, Malphas and Titania."

They stepped forward into the light to reveal themselves.

Adramelech had short black hair and bottle green eyes. His ears were abnormally pointed and his nose was flat, almost snake like. Adramelech's hands had long, thick finger nails and green scales which covered most of his flesh. He was quite tall and muscular and wore mainly black and a long black (naturally) coat which came down to his ankles. He wore a gold Serpent necklace around his neck. He had his hands in his pockets and looked around at the nervous faces and kept his usual blank expression.

Orthon had shoulder length chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights and sky blue, hawk like eyes and a long black tail. He was the best looking out of the boys and many girls adored him. Orthon also had long, thick finger nails and was scratching his chin absent mindedly. He was the second tallest, after Malphas, and wore a fitted navy blue sleeveless jacket which was partially unzipped and jeans. He also wore a silver Eagle bracelet. Orthon was smiling broadly and winking at the girls who were blushing furiously.

Malphas was the tallest of the four and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was extremely muscular and looked as if he worked out, a lot. Malphas had small red horns sprouting on the top of his head. He wore a grey tank top (sighs: the boys one, not girls...) and jeans. His arms were covered in various tattoos and a fang escaped over his bottom lip. He was looking venomously at the crowd as if daring them to say something. He had a gold ring with a Dragon on it which had red ruby eyes.

Titania, being the shortest, had waist length black hair and almost black eyes which slowly faded purple towards the bottom. She was extremely beautiful, and like Orthon, was adored by many. She also had blood red horns, a long black tail, extremely long, thick and pointed nails and a small tattoo under her right eye. Titania wore a short black dress with two slits up the side and black heels which tied up around her ankles. She had a short silver necklace of a Lioness draped around her neck and had her arms crossed and looked uninterested in the scene around her and closed her eyes.

"These will be your trainers for the rest of the time you are in hell." Lucifer continued. "They will train you in things other than beyblading, although they will only take on the most powerful. The rest of you will go to weaker trainers." Lucifer nodded his head in indication that Helga would be informing the bladers of who their captain would be.

"The White Tigers and the Majestics will be with Malphas," Helga started. The two teams got up and walked over to Malphas who led them outside.

"The All Starz will be with Orthon," The All Starz got up as the other two teams did and followed Orthon outside. Orthon looked very pleased as the All Starz had a girl on their team.

"The Saint Shields will be with Adramelech," The Saint Shields did the same as the others. The two teams left, the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys, knew who was left. The Demolition Boys didn't look too pleased about having a girl as their captain and did nothing to hide their feelings.

"Finally, the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys will be with Titania." Helga finished and walked back to Lucifer and they were deep in conversation, not being able to hear the snide remarks coming from the Demolition Boys.

"Great, we get stuck with the girl." Ian hissed to his fellow team mates. They all nodded in agreement and looked up at the slender girl.

Titania still hadn't opened her eyes, until they were standing right in front of her. She turned around and briskly walked out, gesturing the others to follow her. They carried on walking until they reached a large building and followed her inside where there were many beydishes scattered around the room.

"Pick a partner and battle." Titania said coldly. Everyone shivered at the tone of her voice. Although she was beautiful, her tone was icy. Everyone paired off and made their way to a dish. The pairs were as followed:

Tyson and Max, Ray and Kai, Tala and Bryan, lastly, Spencer and Ian.

Everyone had started to battle and Titania looked around as the teens fought against one another. When the matches were all over, Titania instructed the winners to pair up with another winner and battle again. Tyson, Kai, Tala and Ian had all won so then Tyson battled Kai and Tala battled Ian. It turned out the Kai and Tala were both victorious.

"You two come to this dish," Titania pointed to the dish that was in front of her before speaking again. "And get ready."

Max did the countdown, because he loved to do it so much, and the two blades were attacking brutally against each other. Trinity smirked at their weakness and told them to show their real power. They did as they were told, and in the end Kai was the winner.

"And the winner is Kai!" Max shouted across the room in his commentary voice.

"Get ready to battle Kai, you'll be facing me now." Titania said walking over to the other side of the dish. Everyone was eager to watch this battle as they would get to see Trinity in action. The Demolition Boys were waiting to see her lose to Kai and shared this thought between themselves. Kai and Titania both pulled out their blades and got ready.

"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!"

They both released their blades with immense force and attacked vigorously. Kai wasted no time in calling out his bit beast and smirked triumphantly. Surprisingly, Titania didn't call hers out and she was doing fine without it.

"Dranzer, Flame Sabre!" Kai called to his blade. It attacked but it seemed to have no affect over Titania's blade. She smiled mischievously revealing a pair of fangs and concentrated back on the battle.

"Dranzer finish it! Fire Arrows!" Kai was getting annoyed now and wanted to end the battle. Again, this attack made no difference to Titania's blade.

The same thought was running through everybody's head. 'How is her blade so strong!?'

"Erythenia now!" Titania called. Suddenly her blade attacked Kai's and rammed it into the side of the dish and grinded it around the dish in a perfect circle leaving a trail in the dish where the blades had gnawed at it. Then, her blade went soaring up into the air and landed directly on top of Kai's and started to now grind it into the bottom of the dish. A minute later, Titania's blade removed itself from Kai's and did a victory lap around the dish before returning to its owners hand.

Everyone looked in amazement at the dish, even the Demolition Boys. Kai's blade was almost in pieces and was lying in a hole in the dish where Titania's blade had crushed it into. Titania smirked and leant against the wall and closed her eyes.

"You are all weak and you need to train a lot harder than this if you want to win the tournament." She said bluntly before turning on her heel and leaving the astonished bladers.

"Wow..." Tyson gasped as she left the room. "She is so strong, an she didn't even call out her bit beast!"

"Yeah, she is one good blader. Not to mention she's kinda cute too." Max said sheepishly. Tyson grinned and nodded in agreement, so did Ray.

"Tut, tut, tut. Falling for you trainer?" Tala smirked at the love struck boys.

"Come on, you gotta admit she's hot!" Ray exclaimed as they all walked out of the building. The Demolition Boys did think she was hot, but they weren't going to show it there and then!

"Whatever..." Bryan said rolling his eyes.

"Pfft. Hmm, I wonder if we can eat in hell." Tyson said thoughtfully as his stomach growled menacingly. Everyone sighed at Tyson's reaction and asked around to see if there was anywhere they could buy some food.


	2. Chapter 2: Intestine Spaghetti?

**Hells Angels**

**Chapter 2**

After finding something to eat, the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys went back to the castle to find out where they would be staying and who with. When they arrived they found Titania and Lucifer having a big argument.

"Why won't you let me go out!?" Titania yelled to her father.

"Because you are too young and something could happen to you!" Lucifer yelled just as loudly back.

"I'm 15 and I'm one of the most powerful demons in this shit hole! Just let me go out!" She screamed. She was getting really annoyed now and a low growl was erupting in her throat.

"I don't care. Go to your room and if I find you've gone out, you will be in serious trouble!" Lucifer snarled. Two balls of fire had appeared in each of Titania's hands, she threw them at the wall in frustration and stormed off to her room screeching insults all the way.

The Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys just stood there in awe and fear as Lucifer paced around the lounge before noticing them.

"Boys! Can I help you?" He said kindly, which was surprising as he had just had a fight with his daughter.

"Err... well, yeah. We were wondering where we would be staying because we were never told." Tyson said sheepishly.

"I'll get someone to show you there. Titania! Get down here!" Lucifer called. Slowly, Titania walked to her father with her arms crossed. She was obviously still angry at him for not letting her go out.

"Show these boys where they will be staying," He handed her a piece of paper before speaking again. "I expect you home straight away."

"Why can't Adramelech, Orthon or Malphas do it?" Titania asked coldly.

"They are still showing the other teams around, which I see you didn't." Lucifer added. Titania muttered a small 'whatever' and told the boys to follow her.

She led them to a block of apartments by a small river which was about 10 minutes away from the castle.

"Hurry up," Titania snapped. The bladers hurried as she showed them to their rooms. They were quite large and had 4 bedrooms, a living room and a small kitchen.

"Training will start tomorrow at 6am, meet me outside the castle. After training I'll show you around." Titania said resentfully. "Oh yeah, and you need to get new parts for your blade, I'll show you where to get some tomorrow." She added looking at Kai before leaving.

They all nodded in agreement and went to check out their rooms. The Demolitions Boys and Bladebreakers rooms were opposite each other and later on, they found that all the teams were staying in the same block but on separate floors.

"Great neighbours," Tyson said sarcastically as he walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check out my room." Ray said. He stepped inside and looked around. It had all the normal things you'd find in a bedroom: a single bed, chest of drawers, wardrobe, TV, desk and an en suite bathroom. He assumed the other rooms would be the same. He was just about to get changed until he heard a girlish scream. He ran out and saw Tyson with his hands up in the air screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"What is it?" Ray said frantically.

"There's no food!" Tyson whined. Everyone sighed before returning to what ever they were doing.

Seeing as though there was no food, the Bladebreakers went out to a restaurant for dinner. They found a small place around the corner called 'Blood Bath Café' and decided to go there. They sat down at a booth and saw the Demolition Boys walk in minutes after they did, and sat down on the opposite side of the room. They picked up menus and scanned through them. All the food had weird names like 'eyeball stew' and 'blood juice'.

"Urgh, Intestine spaghetti...' Max said looking disgusted at the thought of it.

"Isn't there any proper food?" Ray said putting the menu down, it was more of a statement than a question.

"That is proper food," Said a cold voice behind them. They turned round and saw Titania sitting in the booth next to theirs. This was the closest they had ever been to her and they could see what her tattoo was under her eye: it was a black pentagram.

"What do you mean?" Ray questioned. Titania sighed at their stupidity.

"The food is just given those names to put you off..."

"Oh!" Tyson said audibly.

"So, err... do you think you could kinda translate it for us?" Ray asked nervously. Titania raised an eye brow before answering.

"I think it's pretty simple to translate."

The Bladebreakers still had the dumb expressions on their faces, Titania rolled her eyes before helping them out.

After everyone had ordered, Titania turned back to her booth, where she was sitting alone.

"Hey Titania, why don't you join us?" Max asked eagerly.

"Why not?" Titania shrugged and sat down on the end next to Ray. He was looking very smug about this and didn't bother to hide it.

"I thought you were supposed to go straight back home after you showed us to our apartment...?" Tyson said.

"Oh well, I'm sure my dad won't mind!" Titania sighed. The boys laughed at her reaction, whereas Kai just smirked, and started to eat their food.

"So, what do you think of hell so far?" Titania queried.

"It's okay, kinda weird though." Max answered. Ray and Max nodded in agreement, Kai just sat there with his blank expression.

"What other stuff will you be training us in?" Tyson asked whilst shovelling down his food.

"How to become demons and stuff, but only the strongest of you get to do that." Titania added.

"So if we become a demon, we'll be able to throw fireballs at people and stuff?" Max said excitedly.

"Yeah..." Titania answered.

"Cool!"

Titania smiled at their anxiousness, a real genuine smile. The boys hadn't seen her smile before, she always kept a stoic expression, and couldn't help but gaze at her beauty.

"What?" She asked, looking at little uneasy at their expressions. They quickly snapped out of it and muttered a small 'nothing' before continuing to eat.

When they had finished eating, they went back to the Bladebreakers apartment. As soon as they stepped inside, Tyson ran, to the now stocked up fridge, to get some more food.

"After all that walking, I deserve a snack!" Tyson said cheerfully holding 3 packs of chips, 2 donuts and a can of coke. The remaining Bladebreakers sighed but Titania laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked between mouthfuls.

"It's just that if you were alive and you carried on eating that much, you would get really fat and probably have a heart attack or a stroke!" Titania said still laughing. The Bladebreakers failed to see what was so funny about that.

"You have a weird sense of humour..." Max said shaking his head.

"Oh come on, I'm the spawn of Satan! What did you expect?!" She replied, still laughing. Suddenly, a loud ringing noise pierced the air. Titania winced before getting a phone out of her pocket and answering.

"Hello? Uhh... I'm in my room. Err... well, I was probably in the bathroom when you checked. Yeah. Okay, bye." Titania hung up, bid her goodbyes, and vanished in a haze of fire.

"I can't wait to become a demon!" Max said happily.

"You might not become one though if Titania doesn't think you're strong enough..." Ray said. Max scowled and sat down on the sofa. After a couple of minutes, there was a loud knock on the door. Kai, who was the closest, went to answer it and found the Demolition Boys standing there.

"What do you want?" Kai asked coldly.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to come out actually. We overheard that there's a good club down town." Spencer replied just as coldly. Kai just stared.

"So are you coming or what?" Ian asked impatiently.

"Yeah whatever," Kai said grabbing his coat and exiting with the four teens.

"Aren't you gonna get the others?" Bryan queried.

"No." Kai said bluntly. Bryan shrugged and continued to walk to the club.

As they drew closer they could tell that this club was popular. There was a huge line of people, well if you could call them people, protruding from the door.

"Damn it!" Tala growled. "This is gonna take forever!!"

"Hey look, there's Titania. Maybe we could get in with her..." Ian said thoughtfully. Surprisingly, they did as he said and walked over to her. She was with Orthon and two other boys.

One was quite tall and good looking like Orthon, he had short black hair and crimson eyes. He looked almost normal apart from a long bushy tail which was wagging energetically and bear-like hands. The other was a little taller than Titania and had light brown hair and green eyes. He was smiling widely and a pair of very sharp looking fangs were on show, his hands were also bear-like.

When they were closer to them, they could make out what they were saying. It was clearly obvious that the taller of the two was trying to hit on her and failing miserably. Finally, Titania noticed the 5 boys walking over and rolled her eyes.

"Hi," She said dully.

"Hey, are you going in?" Tala asked.

"Yeah." Titania replied shortly. She could see where they were heading with this conversation and decided to save them the embarrassment.

"Do you wanna come in with us?"

The Demolition Boys and Kai sighed in relief before agreeing.

They got to go in straight away, probably because the Devil's son and daughter were with them. When they arrived inside it was just a huge dance floor with a couple of leather sofas and a bar. It was quite dark except for a few spot lights here and there and a blue glow coming from the bar. Titania and the black haired boy went to dance whereas Orthon and the brown haired boy went over to the sofas. The Demolition Boys went over to the sofas and Kai went over to the bar to get a drink where a demon was rushing around frantically trying to serve everyone.

Kai watched as Titania and the black haired boy danced extremely intimately and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

'What the hell. She's the Devil's daughter. The spawn of Satan!' Kai thought furiously with himself. When the song was over a very puffed out Titania walked over to the bar.

"Hey Tittie!" Said a man in his mid twenties from behind the bar.

"Ugh! Don't call me that!!" Titania said angrily. The man laughed heartily before talking again.

"Whatever you want babe." He said smiling at her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Need any help Hideki?" Titania asked after noticing him dashing around behind the counter.

"Yes!" Hideki said desperately.

"Hmm... where can I find someone to help you?" She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get behind here and help me!" Hideki ordered. A slight crease appeared in Titania's forehead out of thought.

"I'd rather dance..." She said airily looking down the bar and noticing Kai standing there staring right at her. She walked silkily over to him and brushed away a couple of strands of hair that littered her face.

"Wanna dance?"

* * *

Crappy chapter, I know!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, review!!


End file.
